


Scars and Stardust Cheeks

by Loveyourself_brave1317



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveyourself_brave1317/pseuds/Loveyourself_brave1317
Summary: Clarke looked up only to be met with the same stardust face only with more scars.   “If you’re going to stare daddy just ask her out?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying it out, debating on continuing feed back is GREATLY appreciated (please be nice .~.)

“Harper I just checked in room 4 and there was no one in there?” Clarke said as she made her way up to the counter.  
Harper sat holding a finger up and typing on the computer while holding the phone between her shoulder and head. “Yes Mrs. Donavan I understand…” Clarke made a face knowing how that old lady was so dramatic, Harper nodded rolling her eyes and sighing.  
Clarke chuckled and looked through recent files for the day. 

Clarke heard him before she sets eyes on the perfect freckled toddler. Feeling the presence behind her she turned around looking down to be met with big brown eyes.  
“I’m Augustus, I got an owie.” He says proudly pointing to his chin as Clarke kneels down. “My daddy stinks at watching me ride a bike.” He said smiling causing Clarke to giggle. 

“How so?” she asks smiling. 

“Gus! I’m so sorry he’s always so curious and likes to wonder...” Clarke looked up only to be met with the same stardust face only with more scars and a sharper jaw line. “He found me…” the boy says gently putting his arm and Clarke’s shoulder and tapping his chubby little fingers gently on her. Looking between the two adults Augustus smiles and sighs shaking his head.  
“If you’re going to stare daddy just ask her out?” the small boys says showing off a toothy grin to his father. “Gus! I’m sorry apparently he has no filter either, I blame my sister for that.” He says as Clarke stands up. “I-I’m Bellamy, Bellamy Blake.” He says holding out his hand making Clarke smile. “Clarke Griffin, nice to meet you.”

“Dr. Griffin?”

“Yes?” Clarke asks smiling.

“They said you were going to check on Gus he kind of wondered off while I was taking a work call.” Bellamy explained, “Ah my room 4, I was just asking about you guys shall we?” Clarke says gesturing down the hall as Gus takes her hand and follows.

“So what happened?” Clarke asks as Bellamy sets Gus on the examination table.  
“He got impatient with taking off his training wheels and rode off before I could get the other one off and-“  
“And I crashed and fell hit my head and scraped my chin, see?” the toddler said pointing at his bandaged chin. “My daddy got worried because I bleeded on my cheek, see?” Gus said opening his mouth for Clarke to see only making her smile and nod in agreement. “More like his daddy got worried cause I heard the ‘thunk’ of him hitting his head.” Bellamy corrected making Gus huff and roll his eyes.  
“Well why don’t we check you out just to get your daddy off your back?” Clarke said winking making Gus smile, “Fine.” He sighed dramatically making Bellamy chuckle.

After about an hour of questions and a quick scan Clarke reentered the room.  
“Good news, no concussion or anything like that so I have this box of Scooby doo bandages and this discharge slip and you’re good to go little man, make sure to get a fresh Band-Aid on that shiner every day okay?”

“Yes ma’am, does that note have your number on it for my daddy?” Gus asked innocently making 

Bellamy nearly choke on his water and Clarke blush. “Gus! Again I’m so sorry Mrs. Griffin, no filter I swear.” Bellamy said rubbing the back of his head as Gus hopped down. Clarke giggled and looked down, “Actually it’s just Ms. I’m not married or taken.” Clarke informed making Bellamy smile, “Neither am I as you already know…” Bellamy says as Gus leans against the wall and gives a thumbs up. 

“Would you possibly want to grab dinner sometime? If that’s okay- if not I mean- we don’t have to-“

“I’d love to.” Clarke interrupts making Bellamy smile.  
“G-Good that uh yeah okay.” 

Clarke quickly scribbles down her number and hands it to Bellamy. “Have a good night Clarke.” Bellamy says smiling as they depart “Bye Dr. Griffin!” Gus says as Bellamy picks him up and just like that they’re gone and she has a date.


End file.
